Epistaxis
by XxsTrInGz N' kEyZxX
Summary: It’s been two hours now since Sakura started reading about epistaxis. What is epistaxis you might ask. Well it’s a secret. You’ll just have to find out. Reason for her little research? Culprit goes by the name Uchiha Sasuke.


**Disclaimer:** I do not own this anime

**Summary: **It's been two hours now since Sakura started reading about epistaxis. What is epistaxis you might ask. Well it's a secret. You'll just have to find out. Reason for her little research? Culprit goes by the name Uchiha Sasuke.

**A / N: **I'll teach you guys a simple medical term today.

Epistaxis everyone. E – P – I – S – T – A – X – I – S. Have Fun!

* * *

.

.

**Epistaxis**

**By:** XxsTrInGz N' kEyZxX

.

.

* * *

It's been two hours now since Sakura started reading about epistaxis. The main reason for her 'little research' well, it was none other than her beloved husband, Uciha Sasuke.

What is epistaxis anyway? Hmmm.. Let's see. Epistaxis is commonly known as nosebleed. Yes people, epistaxis is the medical term for nosebleed.

"Hmmm. Let's see." Sakura murmured as she continued reading some notes about inflammation & blood.

After reading for quite a while now, Sakura began devising or making some hypothesis about her husband's series of epistaxes.

(**A / N: **Epistaxes is the plural form of Epistaxis)

One plausible reason for nosebleed would be an alteration within the body's system. More like a sign for a disease.

She could clearly remember when she encountered a child who had a major nosebleed. At first, one might say that it was no big deal. But if you examine the child closer, saying that it was nothing would definitely be a lie. It must be. Not with the poor child exhibiting signs of conjunctivitis and pallor ( Pallor: deficiency of color of the face. Paleness). Plus the fact that the nosebleed scenario was way too much than normal. It seemed as it the blood was gushing like a river streaming down his nose. And as they ran tests on him, it appeared that he was suffering from Kawasaki syndrome. A rare blood disease that occurs usually to infants and children and could be deadly if not discovered early.

"Sasuke doesn't seem sick to me." Sakura said to no one in particular as she crossed the first reason out. "And he's no kid either."

Another possible case would be MPI (Multiple Physical Injury) due to her undeniably brute strength a.k.a violence strike. She remembered when she beat up Naruto upon catching him peeking at her skirt. His body experienced trauma which could have lead to the rupture of some of his blood vessels. Excluding the broken bones, muscles, ligaments & tendons that he had after the impact.

"But then, it's not like beating my husband ever became a part of my hobby. Yes sometimes I do hit him. But then it's not good enough to answer his nosebleed sessions before. Sometimes maybe. But not all the time that's for sure."

Sakura stared at her list and reconsidered the 2nd possible reason. Now it's time for the 3rd and then the 4th or the last possible predisposing fact.

Epistaxis could also be made possible with the alteration of the body's thermoregulation. If there is body temperature elevation, vasodilation is more likely to occur. The mechanism that helps the body maintain its temperature. With dilation, excessive heat from the body could be release. Thus, maintaining normal body temperature. But if it is vasodilation that we are talking about, then it also means that there is enhanced on blood flow within the vessel which could make profuse bleeding more possible.

"Anou, is my husband that sensitive? I'm not so sure……" Sakura muttered as she crossed out the 3rd option.

It was now time for her last option. How she hoped that it could help solve the mystery behind her husband's epistaxes.

"Next. Would be …"

"What are you doing?"came a deep masculine voice that Sakura knew too well.

She had been rather absorbed with her work tat she didn't notice as her husband stealthily made his way behind her.

"What are you doing?" Sasuke repeated.

"Anou, Sasuke-kun. It's nothing really. I'm just doing a little reading." Sakura sheepishly said.

"Hm."

"So, why are you here anyway?" Sakura tried her best to divert her husband's attention as she simultaneously hid her 'research paraphernalias' away.

"It's time to sleep now. Aren't you going yet?" he asked.

The beautiful Uchiha Sakura gave him a soft smile first before replying to his question.

"I'll be there soon." She assured her.

Sasuke quirked an eyebrow.

"Can't that wait?" Sasuke said as pecked Sakura's lips.

Oh man, ther he goes again. He was on his I'll – seduce – my – wife – with – my – almighty – Uchiha - glory mode again. And as expected, Sakura was bound to loose the fight.

"Okay. I guess I'll resume my work tomorrow." She said as she finally stood up from her seat.

"Good." Sasuke gave his usual Uchiha smirk.

While they were making their way upstairs, Sakura couldn't help but notice the look that her husband was giving her.

"What?" Sakura snapped when she felt uncomfortable with her husband's stare.

Sasuke seemed unaffected with her wife's reaction. He simply gave her his infamous Uchiha smirk.

Sakura left her work to be finished on the next day.

Or perhaps, she'll evaluate the fourth possible reason while she was with her husband. By the way the list actually goes on like these:

**Predisposing Factors**

-Sickness

- Alteration in thermoregulation

-Physical Agents(e.g. MHI&MPI)

-Hormones

Hormones. Some kind of chemical that could affect your body. Whether it is to accelerate or slow down the body, it doesn't really matter. What is important is that she knew it affects the body one way or another. One fact that one should always bear in mind is that hormones could work wonders.

Maybe her husband's hormones should be blamed for this nosebleed phenomenon. Same goes to her teammate Uzumaki Naruto; her former sensei Hatake Kakashi; and to one of the 3 great sannins, Jiraiya-san.

**OWARI**

* * *

**A / N:** Questions? Violent reactions? Suggestions are not so welcome anymore. After all, this story is more like a closed book already.


End file.
